Aurora
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: There is a saying that "the more things change, the more they stay the same." And that is exactly what happens between them. One-shot. Given rating for a lime being present.


I didn't know what to call this at first. I thought New Beginnings, or New Dawn. But think that will be a chapter title to one of my other stories. Aurora came to and is Latin for Dawn. Think it also more appropriate since it is sci fi themed.

For some reason, she has awakened. She slowly gets up, in order not to disturb her husband. In their world, trying to find someone to marry them almost impossible. They eventually discussed and decided that since they loved one another enough already. They didn't need a ceremony, piece of paper, and rings on their fingers to feel eternally bound to one another.

She has managed to get off the bed with no trouble. And a miracle that she hadn't awakened him. She silently walks to the place they first made a connection. She has been laying on the ground; staring at the ceiling, trying to envision the night sky. Losing track of time in the process. Not minding being in the dark in the slightest.

She feels him before he is beside her. She always knows when he is around and lying. Just like he knows the same things about her. He wordlessly sits down, bringing his legs to his chest as close as possible. "Wanda, why are you in the dark?" He asks. She turns to look at him.

"I don't know, I felt like thinking alone." "You were fast asleep." She tells and asks him. "The lack of warmth from the side of your bed reached me." He tells her. He takes her hand. They stare at each other enjoying the tranquility for the moment and each other. They stay like that for another hour before returning to their room.

He kisses her before going to bed. She returns it. He pulls away. "I don't understand?" "You always pull away, do you not really want to be with me, Ian?" She asks. He cups her cheek. "Its not that, Wanda." "Of course, I want to be with you." "I love you." "We have been together for only a short time; yet it has felt like an eternity." "And that we are so committed to each other, we might as well be married." "There are still things you have to learn." "I don't want us to be physically intimate and you regret it later, Wanda." He tells her.

"So you will always be here; and never leave me if some other woman, who is better than me comes along?" She asks. He can't help but laugh at her statement. The guilt appears for a hurt look enters her eyes. He approaches her. Sitting on the bed, pulling her into his embrace. Putting his arms around her; kissing her forehead, before having her head lay in the crook of her neck.

"I laughed because you have so much to still learn about humans." "And the possibility of me leaving you; if someone better than you happens to come along, is simply not possible." "I may not know the future and how long we will last." "What I do know, is that in my eyes and heart (he puts her hand against it) there is no one who can be better for me." He tells her. They fall asleep like this.

Melanie is teaching her how to do laundry. Since they no longer, actually have access to these machines; they have to do it the old fashioned way. The two women are at the ravine. Melanie shows her what to do. "Wanda, are you okay?" "You were spacing out there." She asks.

"I'm fine, Melanie." "Its just that, Ian, makes me feel and want to do certain things." "I don't know why and yet I want to do these things with him." "He wants to wait." "I'm confused." "Doesn't he want to do these things with me as well, Melanie?" Melanie attempts not to be embarrassed at her still somewhat naïve friend. Melanie spends the next twenty minutes explaining the birds and the bees to her otherworldly friend.

The two men walk through the tunnels as quietly as possible. They manage to make it to where the two females are. One is kind of embarrassed that his personal life is being talk about with his and his wife's closest friends. It doesn't help that the other male is silently laughing at him. He and his friend are still trying to remain undetected by the two women.

She turns around for she feels him nearby. "I know you are there, Ian." She says. He comes out, knowing that there is no use hiding any longer. "How much did you hear?" She asks. Him looking away is her answer. "Hello, Wanda." His companion says. "Jared." Melanie approaches her boyfriend. He puts his arm around her, before they take their leave.

She keeps looking down. "Wanda, look at me, please?" He asks. She slowly looks up. Her hesitation and fear of what can happen to them in her eyes. "Melanie explained what occurs between a man and woman; and that these things happen when you love someone." "Then does this mean, you really don't love me?" She asks barely above a whisper.

He puts his hand in his pockets, contemplating how to respond. He sees that she is trying to close her self in. "I want to be certain you know the repercussions, before we become (physically) intimate." "And did she also tell you that; when you really love and respect someone, you take their feelings into consideration." "This is why I want to wait; you need to completely understand a relationship is 50/50." "Not you being selfless, which is not a bad thing." "I love that about you." "It is the first thing that attracted me to you." "But you can't keep trying to be selfless, without thinking of how it would affect me." He says. He is cut off the next moment, she is kissing him. He carries them to the ravine; as it quickly escalates. Before he knows what has happened, they are immersed in the water. He stops and cups her face, looking in her eyes. "I'm sure." She says. He can tell that she means it. He makes his move, knowing that she is ready for it, and what is to come.

He awakens knowing that she is not there once more. He is anxious to see her again. She is currently nowhere to be found. And he has yet to come across where she is. He has been searching for a while now, when it occurs to him that he hasn't checked that spot yet.

Sure enough, this is where he finds her. She is sitting down, huddled. Her knees against her chest, with her arms around them. He goes to sit by her. She doesn't move, even though she knows he is there. He takes her hand. "I have been looking for you."

"You know you should be resting; how are you feeling?" He tells her. "I didn't intend to get up, but I was unable to." She tells him; taking his hand and putting it on her stomach, as the activity picks up again. And this is how Ian and Wanda spend the next few hours, watching the glow worms, enjoying the movements of the beating that is occurring against her stomach.

He has just returned from a raid. He is anxious to see her again, for he is unable to find her. And it doesn't help, that once more; no one knows where she currently is. Their home may be big. Yet, he knows that there are only, so many places she can or would go. He decides to check one of their other places that mean something special to them.

He stands watching her, before he moves forward. He doesn't know exactly what to think. It is still new to him, to both of them. She is holding the week old close to her heart. Her maternal instincts refusing to release her child to the evils of the world. They had thought of various (new age) names. Oracle and Nostradamus as some choices.

The sun is barely making itself known. The child sleeping without a care in the world, in their mother's arms. "I've been thinking, Aurelius." "I decided to bring him out here, so he can feel what its like." "And its so beautiful." She says, referring to the sunrise. "It represents the chance to new things, beginnings; therefore Aurelius.' She says. He puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Leaning his head on the top of hers. And putting his hand on his son's forehead, as the couple keep watching the sun greeting the day.


End file.
